Diabetes is a group of diseases characterized by a high glucose level in blood that is caused by the subject's impaired ability to produce and/or use insulin. When diabetes is not well managed, diabetes can deteriorate steadily and cause complications such as blindness, nerve damage, kidney failure, heart disease and limb amputation. Many of these complications are due to damage to vasculature and the inability to heal wounds. Chronic wounds caused by diabetic patient's inability to heal wounds are a major global health burden and the most common cause of lower extremity amputations. In extreme cases, ineffective wound healing can lead to death.
Wound healing requires an orchestrated integration of complex biological events including cell migration, proliferation and extracellular remodeling with matrix deposition, globally stimulated by TGF-β and other growth factors. In diabetes, these complex and interactive protective processes are disturbed. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a method or composition that can restore or improve normal wound healing.